The Hecks Have Fun
by grootheid
Summary: It was the beginning of the summer in Orson. Mike was still working at the quarry, Sue went to Dollywood for the whole summer and Brick was not home cause he was spending some time with his girlfriend Cindy. Only Axl and his mom, Frankie, were home since this was their day off work. They end up doing something they'd never expect to do with each other: sex.


Axl woke up around 10pm. He was once again working at the municipal pool this summer, but today he didn't need to worry about that since it was his day off work. He then got up bed, went to the kitchen to eat something and then sitted on the couch watching TV. He decided to stay home this day and procrastinate all day. Since he thought nobody was home but him, he also decided to masturbate a little. He was looking for this for a long time because for the past few weeks, either he was never home alone or he was in college and couldn't afford to waste time masturbating.

So some minutes after he sitted on the couch, he took off his boxers, got completely naked and started to caress his manhood. At first it felt normal, but considering the fact that he didn't do this for several weeks, Axl lost control of the situation and started to moan. It was right at this moment that his mom entered home with stuff from the grocery store and, by seeing the scenario, couldn't help the stuff form falling on the floor and scream at her son. When he noticed this he tried to cover up with some pillows and pretend everything was normal.

\- Hey mom you're home today ahah, didn't know that - said Axl witouth helping his face from flushing and his voice also seemed kinda embarassed. She then yelled at him also embarassed for what she saw - Axl what were you doing?! This is the family couch, if you wanna do this stuff go to your room for god's sake! - He then got up, picked his boxers and got dressed again. While he was doing this, his mom, still mad at him, saw the size of his cock and started imagining things, forgetting he was her son for some seconds. When she realized she was being turned on by the thoughts of having sex with her own son, her face also got really flushed out.

Axl noticed this and to break the ice and make the awkwardness go away he said – You don't need to be like that you know, I was only doing something normal and you caught me, now let's forget it okay? - but Frankie didn't pay attention to this and kept looking at the massive erection of her eldest son without even trying to prevent herself from doing it. Once again her son noticed - Mom what are you doing, can you stop looking at me like that please?

\- Axl, I have an idea – she said with a face of desire – I won't tell anyone I caught you doing this if you let me help you finish it. Her son was now really confused, but he didn't deny the proposal cause the last time he was it a girl was with Devin Levin a long time ago and by this time even doing his mom seemed a good idea. Without saying anything he then sitted again on the couch, while her mom removed her t-shirt, kneeled before him and removed his boxers. She was astonished by his son's cock and even let a moan out when she touched it. She was okay with her husband's dick for all this years, but Axl's manhood was somehing out of normal, something too good to be true. She then started to caress it with all of her love for her son and he started to moan again. The moans excited Frankie and she started to lick the head of it and then started to suck on it. He put an hand over her head and pushed all of his cock inside of his mom's mouth, into her throat until she started to gag. He was so horny that he didn't endure a long time without cumming in the mouth of his mother. She swallowed all of it, went up on him and said with a sexy voice - Damn Axl, that's a lot of cum my baby boy, let's see if you can satisfy me too

She then french kissed him while he removed her bra. They stopped making out so he could lick her mom's breasts. He licked the both of them with a lot of dedication, after all she did the same to his cock. It felt so good that she even moaned very softly. After some seconds he stopped caressing her breasts and gave some of his dedication to the rest of her body, kissing all of the upper part of her. Then he got up, put her on the couch, removed her high heels, licked her soles and sucked her toes one by one with a lot of dedication. Admired, she said - Wow didn't know my own son was a feet person – to which he replied – That's who I am mom, a person full of surprises – and continued to lick her feet

After some time he removed her pants and, with both of them completely naked now, gave his attention to her shaved pussy. He barely started to caress it softly with his fingers when she started to moan one more time. Then when he started to lick her pussy Frankie went nuts putting her hand over her son's head and screaming his name over and over again. Just the same way her son didn't last long without cumming when she blew her cock, she also came fast. Axl wasn't expecting it and did lick it for some seconds extra, swallowing all of her juicy cum. When she managed to calm down, she said again with a very sexy voice - You know honey, this isn't enough, mommy's pussy need to be filled with your big fat cock! - He didn't reply to this, he just grabbed her waist, put his dick inside of her pussy and started going in and out. She started moaning loud right away, even screaming sometimes. On the other hand, this was probably the best moment in Axl's life so far. For all the times he had sex with a girl, none of it was like this. He didn't know why, but having sex with his mom made him extra horny. He never felt this way before, like he was in Heaven. She felt the same way, for all the times she had sex with Mike, it was never like this. Their excitement was so much that they felt like an explosion was happening inside of them and words couldn't explain it. But loud moans could. This went on for a while until both of them couldn't help but scream each other's names while they were reaching the climax together, at the same time. Axl quickly took his cock out of her pussy and came all over his mom's face. She licked and swallowed all of the cum her son sent to her face while Axl was resting on the sofa. As if this wasn't enough, Frankie started to lick his cock again for a little while and then sat in the sofa by his side. The both of them were trying to calm down and catch their breathes after the mess they've done

After a while, when they were already calm and could now articulate words, Frankie couldn't take it any longer without expressing her feelings - Axl, honey, I gotta be honest with you: I really enjoyed having sex with you and I need to know if you feel the same way - to which he responded - Mom I never thought I'd say this some day, but I can't wait for the next time I'm gonna do it with you! - and they both smiled at each other and cuddled on the sofa for a minute. After that they started cleaning up the mess they've done in the living room and then agreed that they should take a shower to also clean themselves. But of course, this wasn't the end of their adventure, it was only the beginning of it.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it, this was my first fanfiction and so I'd like you to give a review so I should know where I should get better at. And yes, I know it's been a while since I first published this story, but I promise that as soon as I get a few reviews, I'll post a second episode. Cya**


End file.
